You're not worthless and You'll be alright, Charlie Brown
by Zahir890
Summary: After another failed attempt of kicking the football, Charlie Brown starts to wonder if he is destined to be a failure always. Luckily, a foreign friend of his has come to give him some advice. Enjoy the one-shot :).


***Silence occurs for a while before trumpets are being blown and a voice appears...***

 **Voice: After 2.5 weeks...After 2.5 weeks, guess who has arrived from the break?**

 ***Curtains then open to reveal, Me.***

 **Me: What's up everyone?! And welcome to my first ever Peanut one-shot after my 2 weeks and boy I can't wait to get my writing things started after a good, nice, big, long break I had.**

 **Voice: Charlie mate. Will this record be alright?**

 **Voice 2: I hope so. I checked it out it yesterday so it should be fine.**

 ***Pretty soon, the boys have arrived as well as Snoopy and Woodstock.***

 **Boy 1: G'day mates. How do ya do mate?**

 **Boy 2: Oh hello and welcome to this one-shot. Hope you have a good time in here.**

 ***Snoopy and Woodstock does the happy dance to the main Peanuts theme: 'Lucy and Linus'.***

 **Me: Ah guys. The appreciation and disclaimer.**

 ***Everybody then soon realizes it.***

 **Boy 2: Good Grief.**

 **Boy 1: Well mates, Zahir890 would like to thank you all for bring patient with him and continuing to support him by reviewing and favouriting him.**

 **Boy 2: And he does not own Peanuts. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OC.**

 **Me: That's right. Alright then, without any further ado, here's the one-shot! Enjoy people!**

 **The boys : Enjoy!**

 ***Snoopy and Woodstock are dancing again as the opening theme song of Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Let's Have A Party starts to play.***

You're not worthless and You'll be alright, Charlie Brown

Once upon a time, there are two kids doing something outside. One is a boy who has only a small curl of hair at the front of his head, and a little in the back and wears black shorts and a deep yellow polo shirt with a black zig-zag stripe around the middle. His name is Charlie Brown. The second child is a girl who wears a pair of white and black saddle shoes and a blue dress with puffed sleeves and a large bow in the back and has black hair. Her name is Lucy Van Pelt.

One day, Lucy is tossing the football up and down happily before she calls out:

"Charlie Brown! Oh Charlie Brown! I hold the football and you kick it."

"Sorry but the doctor said no more football kicking for my back has been destroyed." Charlie Brown lied, knowing what's going to happen.

"If your back has been destroyed, then how can you still be walking straight?"

Charlie Brown gasped at himself as he had totally forgotten that.

"Good Grief." Charlie Brown groaned while breaking the 4th wall.

"Come on Charlie Brown. I promise. I'll let you kick it. This time, for real. See, here's my pledge." Lucy pleaded as she hands over a paper to CB which somewhat had a weird but understandable writing.

After reading it, with some difficulty though, Charlie Brown then asked:

"Do you really promise this time to let me kick the football?"

"Yep. Promise." Lucy nodded.

"Mother Promise?"

"Mother Promise."

"Dad Promise?"

"Dad Promise."

"Dog Promise?"

"Yuck! Alright fine, dog promise."

"Football Promise?"

"Yes Yes! Football promise, blockhead."

"Well I guess I'll kick it then."

Lucy nodded and smiled as she waits while Charlie Brown is going backwards to kick the football. After, getting to a right distance, he then says while breaking the fourth wall:

" _Looks like I'll kick the football after all. Here I come_."

And then he runs up, full speed ahead, to kick the ball.

But alas, at the very last second before he can kick it, Lucy removes the ball and Charlie Brown flies into the air, screaming "AUUUUGHH!" in the process, before falling down and hurting himself on the back as he lands on it. And then after a few seconds, Lucy then laughed a bit before patting his head and said:

"You shouldn't have trusted me knowing all those years when you realize what could happen next. Oh and if your back gets damaged, just send me a note and I'll come and visit you."

Charlie Brown did a long and deep groan as Lucy patted him on the head again, before leaving but without the football.

Silence then occurred for a moment where Charlie Brown is still lying down before moving his head towards the football and asked:

"Oh you football. Why? Just why can't you let me kick you for once? Just once? Why did you had to follow Lucy? Why?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Charlie Brown sighed sadly and is still on the lying position when he heard a voice asking him in an Aussie accent:

"So mate. Lucy mate strikes again with her rugby tricks eh?"

Recognizing that Australian accent, Charlie Brown sighed before answering:

"You can safely say that again Zac."

"I thought so." The Aussie accent voice said.

And then, the screen then slowly shows the child who said that, leaning on a tree and folding his arms. He has a mix of of yellow and blonde hair, wears a shirt in which the top part is dark blue while the bottom part is blue, wears jeans, snicker shoes and has a watch. He's also carrying a bat and no, that's not a baseball bat. His bat consists of a cylindrical cane handle, which is covered with a yellow rubber grip, attached to a flat-fronted willow-wood blade. The back of his bat consists a Kookaburra as well as the words written on it with a beautiful background design.

Pretty soon, Zac approaches Charlie Brown and asked in his Aussie accent:

"You're alright Charlie mate?"

"Physically, kinda okay since I've gotten used to it but mentally? Good Grief." Charlie Brown said before giving a long deep sigh.

"Here. Hold my hand mate."

Upon seeing Zac's hand, Charlie Brown grabs it and gets up thanks to it.

"Thanks."

"No problem mate." Zac said in his Aussie accent.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Charlie Brown then asked:

"Hey Zac. Do you think I'm worthless?"

"Huh? What are you saying mate and why are you saying that?" Zac asked in real surprise.

"It's just that you see, despite my constant failure, you were one of the few who stood up with me and I'm really grateful for it even considering the fact you come from Australia and you're the only foreigner among us. It's just that you've seen me failing a lot whether it comes baseball, football or rugby as your nation calls it, homework and even romance. So I wonder if I was born to fail at everything I try and will always be known as 'the blockhead loser' I already am." Charlie Brown said with a deep sigh.

Silence occurred for a moment in which only a sad moan of a beagle can be heard. While Charlie Brown is explaining to Zac, a beagle and his yellow bird friend came by. The beagle has a black nose and medium-long side black ears and his name is Snoopy.

Soon Zac sighed for a moment in which he went to pick up the football, tosses it up and down, puts it straight on the ground and says in his Aussie accent:

"Come on Charlie mate. Kick the ball."

"Huh?" Charlie Brown asked in a sudden surprise.

"I'll hold the rugby ball mate and you can kick it."

"But I already did and I nearly broke my back."

"You think I'm Lucy wanker?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Charlie Brown looks at Zac before shaking his head and smiling:

"Nope. There's only one Lucy and luckily she's not here."

And with that said, Charlie Brown then began to go backwards again to kick the football. While Zac is waiting, he then notices the beagle and his yellow bird friend in which he greeted in his Aussie accent:

"G'day Snoopy and Woodstock mate. Coming to see Charlie mate's second attempt of kicking the rugby ball?"

Snoopy and Woodstock saw him and nodded with a smile before seeing that Charlie Brown running it up to kick the ball and, unlike Lucy, Zac just leaves the football on its position and...

BANG!

Charlie Brown kicks it and it's up in the air. Snoopy and Woodstock looks at in awe.

"Whoo! Looks like it's gonna go out of stadium and even out of space." Zac said in awe in his Aussie accent.

"Why thank you." Charlie Brown says as he bows while Snoopy and Woodstock clapped, "Oh hey there you two. Didn't see you two there. Thank you very much though."

Snoopy and Woodstock nodded with a smile as they continued to clap with Zac even joining them as Charlie Brown smiles and bows. This continued for a while before Zac then asked in his Aussie accent:

"Does it answer your question now mate?"

"Huh?" Charlie Brown didn't quite get what Zac is trying to say.

Zac then put his arm on Charlie Brown's back neck before saying in his Aussie accent:

"See? You can kick the rugby ball and yet you call yourself a worthless mate."

"But I was only able to kick it because you were the one holding it." Charlie Brown said, "If it was Lucy, then..."

"That wanker is making you miss them. I still can't believe that she had to do that in a real game and making you a scapegoat in the process."

Charlie Brown nodded and sighed as he still remembers that day which had given him countless of nightmares about it.

"I've seen you fall down only to rise back up again. You gotta keep that attitude mate. If you let the steam stop mate, they are gonna look down on you even more. So you must keep trying on mate. That's what we Aussies do. Coming back or trying to from impossible situations a.k.a The Aussie Spirit." Zac said in his Aussie accent, with his fist pumping on his chest.

"Oh." Charlie Brown said.

"I know that at our age, it's impossible to be at the top of the world right now of course."

"Well Marcie is...kinda, on academic side though."

"But still mates, if you can keep on trying, there's no doubt that you will be the most amazing and inspirational mate not only in here but maybe even all around the world. Those same mates who look down on you in baseball or in other areas will be the same ones asking for your autograph and taking pictures with you."

That's when Charlie Brown is starting to seriously think about it about what Zac said. Sure, he's a loser but he still never backed down and got back up instead. So why he's giving up now?

"You're not worthless and you'll be alright, Charlie Brown." Zac said in his Aussie accent, "You will be turned from a 'blockhead loser' to a 'Hometown Hero' in the future."

Charlie Brown smiled.

"And even if you are still are what you are, know that there are always mates to back you up like Linus, Franklin, Schroeder, Kangaroo (Peppermint Patty), Marcie, Me." Zac smiled and said in his Aussie accent, "Even Snoopy and Woodstock mate also. Ain't it mates?"

Snoopy and Woodstock nodded and smiled. Charlie Brown also smiled. Even though he is looked down by almost everyone, he still has great friends that stick with him.

"I know that it's off topic but what you said just now kinda remind me of the that baseball game you played with us." Charlie Brown said.

 _Flashback:_

"AUUUUGHHHHH! We lost because of Charlie Brown!" The kids cried and looks down on Charlie Brown before they left, except Snoopy who quietly looks at him.

Once again, Charlie Brown spills an easy catch to make himself look like a fool again and cost his team the victory. What's worse is that the opponent is no better than them but despite that, they worked as a team and only 2 players from Charlie Brown's team managed to get the game back to their hands. But in the end, his mistake had costed the team again and now he feels like he's a total failure and a loser and was in a verge of crying when Zac came forward and asked in his Aussie accent:

"Do they always say that like they blame you instead of themselves for under performing?"

"Mostly yeah..." Charlie Brown gave a sad sigh.

"In that case, I can't help but feel really really sorry about ya mate. You don't deserve this."

Zac and Snoopy then soon bring Charlie Brown to it feet.

"Thank You." Charlie Brown smiled.

 _Present:_

"Oh that game." Zac said in his Aussie accent in which Charlie Brown nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice and encouragement you gave me just now. I'll definitely take that to it by heart." Charlie Brown smiled as well as Snoopy, who pumped his fist to his shoulder, and Woodstock.

"No problem mates."

Silence then occurred for a moment in which everyone smiled at each other before Zac asked in his Aussie accent:

"So do you have anything to do today?"

"Not really?" Charlie Brown said before asking, "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you can come to my house and you can see me playing my national sport."

"Of course. Let's go then."

"You can come too Snoopy and Woodstock mate."

Snoopy and Woodstock jumped happily as they went to Zac's house. On their way, Zac teases about Charlie's relationship with Heather before asking him whether he has send any more messages. Charlie Brown blushed a bit before he himself, Zac, Snoopy and Woodstock all laughed a bit.

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of this one-shot.**

 **Zac: Short but sweet mate.**

 **Charlie Brown: Well I do hope that we can get to have novel or at least a story on our name in the near future like what you did in the two series.**

 ***Snoopy and Woodstock nodded in excitement.***

 **Me: Well we'll see about that.**

 ***Snoopy and Woodstock groans.***

 **Charlie Brown: Looks like our recording is almost done now.**

 **Zac: So does it mean that we'll all be singing '** _ **Leave it all to me!**_ **'?**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Me: Continue the recording a little longer if it's okay.**

 **Charlie Brown: Sure.**

 ***He does so.***

 **Me: And now I would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading this one-shot. It's great to be back again.**

 **Zac: And don't forget to show support to him by reviewing and favoriting this and the other one-shots, stories and novels he has written mates.**

 **Charlie Brown: And don't forget to fave and follow him at all times to get instant notification when a new chapter or story comes from him.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. That's right. So now stop the recording and let's take a photo together.**

 ***Snoopy and Woodstock jumped and flew happily as the ending theme song of Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show starts to play.***

 **Zac *in excitement*: Alright. Let's do this mates!**

 **Charlie Brown *smiling*: Don't forget me.**

 ***We all gather around while I set up the camera. Afterwards, I joined them but Snoopy was doing the happy dance.***

 **Charlie Brown: Snoopy. Come back here!**

 **Zac *chuckling*: What a funny and an amazing beagle.**

 **Me: He sure is.**

 **Woodstock: /**

 **Charlie Brown *sighing*: Good Grief.**

 ***Snoopy joins them.***

 **Me: Everybody say 'YEAH'!**

 **Everybody *cheering happily*: YEAH!**

 **Woodstock *happily*: /**

 ***And pretty soon, after waiting for a while, the camera then CLICKS as the ending theme song ends after a while.***

 ***END OF YOU'RE NOT WORTHLESS AND YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT, CHARLIE BROWN.***

 ***FIN.***

 **Me: See you on the next one-shot after a week or a week and a half. See you later then people. Bye for now.**


End file.
